1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Within an electronic device, non-linear devices operating in a transmission chain can introduce distortion to electronic signals propagating therethrough, which can negatively impact transmission performance. Various schemes may be implemented to compensate for such non-linearity.